


Listen

by nightoye



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Listen

【玄亮】Listen  
虽然起了个英文名其实是个历史向（什么鬼）  
总之就是另一种形式的三顾茅庐……（）  
反正和传统玄亮（哪有什么传统玄亮x）不是一个路线……这不是很有意思吗我喜欢写这种奇怪的路线！！！（干嘛不留在后记里写（））

——————

诸葛亮第一次听说刘玄德的事迹，是在刘琦那里。  
那时刘琦颇有意于招揽他，虽然不受宠的大儿子什么也不能许诺，但总也是一个朋友。  
也就是说，在他面前，不必摆出一副自信的模样来自比管乐，那是给一些很烦人的家伙看的，让他们看到某后生这轻狂的样子就能闭上嘴。诸葛亮在多年的成长中深刻感受到，这种风格是多么的与人与己方便。  
但这也并不代表他想去为刘表干活。毕竟常年在战乱中颠簸，终于到了可以安稳的年头，他并不想那么快再卷入天下的风雨中。或者等到了太平盛世，才是他发挥自己才能的时候。  
趁年轻享受人生才是最重要的——诸葛亮很务实地认定。  
刘琦带来的是一件逸闻。说刘表的座上客许汜被那个刘玄德羞辱了。当时的情况是，刘表听了大笑，刘备很不给面子地说：“陈元龙这样的人，只能在古代的士人里求了，现在的人根本比不上。”  
诸葛亮听完这个故事，问：“那刘玄德呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你觉得……他是个怎样的人？”  
刘琦思索了一会，说：“好像……没什么特别的？”  
“那天回去之后，你父亲生气了吧？”  
是的，那天刘表似乎确实心情很不好，而且没人看得出是怎么回事。刘琦之所以能感受到，纯粹是出自于本能。当你的父亲是一个习惯于权威的人，你很难不做一个善于察言观色的儿子。  
“嗯，如此说来，这人……”  
刘琦说着，却瞅了瞅诸葛亮的脸色，似乎有种揶揄的笑意，于是他也笑了笑转移了话题。  
刘玄德这个人实在是不错，更重要的是，他作为朋友，和诸葛亮分享了某种隐秘的快意。

诸葛亮却是留了些心。刘备大小也是个名人，他早就知道这么个人存在。但以自己打小的经历来看，诸葛亮对北方的那些军阀就没什么好感，对丢了地盘流落到荆州来的就更没有了。所以，这些年来，他也从来没费心思打听刘备的事情。  
而刘玄德那一番吐槽，却让他有了些兴趣。  
以诸葛亮的脾气，被他归类为“没兴趣”的物种，是如此的多姿多彩。  
基本是能让徐庶摇头叹气的级别。  
“你打算什么时候出个山？别老在家种你的破地。”  
“我种田是符合圣人教化，那种在各种主君面前摇唇鼓舌的人算什么？”诸葛亮一脸冷漠。  
“所以才需要你去导正他们呀。”徐庶一脸热血。  
“我为什么要费这么大功夫？”  
……  
对于诸葛亮这种人，引经据典是没意义的，因为他会找十种别的不知道哪来的谬论反驳得你哑口无言。不想做就是不想做，谁也强迫不了他。  
而且他时不时还嘴贱，比如“你们都可以当个郡守啦还是很不错的”（约摸等同于“反正那些郡守我看也就是你们的水平嘛呵呵哒”）然后对自己的问题笑而不答，看着就很讨打，所以能和他交朋友的都相当的不是一般人。  
而能让他认同为主公的人……大概还没出生吧……徐庶悲伤地想。

而那天，刘备其实一脸忧伤地抚摸着的卢的马头，特亲切地和它说了一番肺腑之言。  
“为什么我要去赴这种会啊xxxxx的简直气死我了。要不是看在府君面子上我才不会这么客气，这帮人为什么不xxxxx呢xxxxx”（屏蔽若干汉朝脏话……）  
在远处看，他正在和自己的马儿十分亲密地做情感交流……刘玄德很爱他的马，大家都知道的。  
总之刘备最后凝望着的卢的双眼说：  
我们做一个约定好不好。  
下次再去这种聚会。  
我就借口上厕所。  
跑路……  
……你要跑快点。  
……后来这个故事被改编成了马跃檀溪的传说。（雾）

他只能偶尔对畜生说点人话。在荆州，你只能点头，微笑，对所有人亲切，做个刘景升喜欢的那种人。  
因为刘表是个传统的名士，他们这种人，把很多形式上的东西看得比天还大。可是在刘备看来，这种活法简直不可思议。他年轻的时候上战场，带着一身血从尸体堆爬出来。他曾带着一堆兄弟给商人走镖，在强盗横行的世道里朝不保夕。他曾经以为自己一直能这样活下去，直到徐州，不知不觉，自己也改变了许多。元龙还在的那段时间里，他是变得最多的。  
来到荆州，他惊奇地意识到，这里过得都是些什么日子？刘备是一个很能适应险恶环境的人，可在这安乐的时候，他坐不住了，每天都在自我怀疑。失眠的日子比之前加起来都多，时不时地梦到自己在战场上，利箭飞过身边，喊声震耳欲聋，每天只是庆幸自己活着。  
那是真正的庆幸。  
真实到有时候他出去看耕耘的人们，都会一遍遍地问自己：我是真心为了他们，还是只是因为我自己无法离开战争？  
百姓们口耳相传，都感激刘备常常来关心他们。只有刘备知道不是。  
他知道只有在这些人身边，自己才能好好想某些问题。  
而不是一遍遍地压抑愤怒。

“那个刘备，只是收买那些小人的心，有什么用呢？他们又不能像世家一样出钱出人……”  
“确实是。如果真的有什么野心，他应该结交蔡家，蒯家的这些人才是。”诸葛亮心不在焉地挥舞锄头，看起来和平常农夫无异。  
“那你觉得他现在……？是别有用心？还是？”  
“他就是……”诸葛亮想了半天。“挺有趣的。”  
徐庶：“……”  
实在是无言以对。如果刘备是那个被看好的人，或许应该是，有德，有才，有王霸之略……之类的……吧……就算刘备自己，肯定也不想听到“有趣”这种评价。  
徐庶想了想决定大胆求证，也就是利用反证法——虽然他不知道有这么个说法，但你搞不明白一件事的时候只要问它的反面就可以了。  
“那么什么是无趣之人？”  
“刘景升。”诸葛亮斩钉截铁掷地有声。  
……懂了你干嘛一直不去做官了。  
而且和表扬刘玄德相比，批评刘景升不是更好吗（徐庶承认自己也不是什么好鸟）：“所以无趣又体现在哪里？”  
诸葛亮放下锄头，用一种苍老的目光看向远方，以要断气的声音说道：“在他……手下……做官……你就……直到……老死……也不……知道……自己……在干吗……”  
徐庶狂笑完一轮，又问：“那你觉得刘玄德就行吗？”  
“我不知道……不过……你可以去找他试试？”  
“……”

没多久，徐庶就从“我被坑了”转变成“啊孔明在你的所有鬼主意里这个真是最棒的”。并且加入了劝说诸葛亮出山去当刘备手下的行列。  
“不！我不干！”诸葛亮十分愤怒。  
“为什么！这是你当初劝我的！”  
“但是你去不就行了，我去干嘛？”  
徐庶百思不得其解。你说这人怎么就这样呢？当初自己对刘玄德这么有兴趣，结果现在又在这里闹别扭……说实在的，要不是他这种前所未有的上心，徐庶自己也不会感兴趣然后变成刘备手下了。  
“所以说你去见见他有什么不行？”  
“那不就显得我很蠢……”  
……就为了这种理由？！？！

“那啥，将军，这个人是大才，您还是得亲自去见他。”  
徐庶这属于睁眼说瞎话不打草稿。其实诸葛亮聪明是聪明，可这世界上聪明的人多了去了，凭什么他就特殊呢？徐庶明白，诸葛亮确实有些特殊的东西，但恐怕那种特殊的东西只是让人讨厌而已。  
所以，他就是想纯粹而低级趣味地坑兄弟一把，这才是一个真正的好朋友该做的事。  
刘备果然来了兴趣：“哦？是真的？那我去见见吧？”  
“好的……”  
刘备牵上马带上人就去了，然而运气不好，并没见着。  
那天诸葛亮早在刘备来之前就打听到了风声，于是躲得远远地。徐庶本来感叹算他走运，但刘备却更来劲了。  
“你朋友面子还挺大，一次见不到就多见几次，这样他就不得不出山了。”  
是是是，您们推销草鞋也用的这招对不……  
徐庶觉得事情大条了，小心翼翼地说：“您觉得……那个人……值得吗？”  
毕竟您根本不认识他好吗？  
刘备说：“没关系，反正我也没什么损失……”  
说着带着一如既往的亲切笑容拍了拍徐庶肩膀。  
“元直，我相信你不会让我失望的。”  
压力，莫名的很大……

第三次光顾诸葛亮的草庐，他就在那里等着。  
不等不行啊……毕竟是个人都会过意不去。  
刘备走进来那一刻，诸葛亮就觉得，自己结结实实被徐庶给坑了。  
刘备一脸随意地拂掉肩膀上的落叶，在他设好的座位里坐了下来。其他侍从也站了在屋子里。  
“你们都出去，让我和先生单独谈谈吧。”  
诸葛亮温了杯酒，给他递过去。  
“前几次正好是有些原因，才不在家的。”  
刘备看了他一眼，摇了摇头：“您不愿意见我的理由，我也知道。毕竟我现在寄人篱下，缺兵少将，再怎么也不可能有几个人看得上我。”  
“不，并不是这样。”诸葛亮沉默一会，便说道。“您与很多人都不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“听别人说起你，就好像见到了你一样。我对别人都没有过这种感觉。”  
真实，宛如就在眼前，和想象中一模一样。可是说到底，诸葛亮也没多少经验，不知道这算是信任还是什么。  
刘备笑起来，竟是有些如释重负的感觉。到底消去的是什么呢？他也说不大清楚了。  
“不过……若是我无法满足您的期待呢？”诸葛亮又问道。  
“那我大概会……”刘备笑得一脸温和。“不是一般的生气吧。”  
……徐元直你都给我招了些什么啊……诸葛亮只感到不是一般的被坑……说得不好的话，面前可是上战场真杀过人的军人，和元直那种砍个人就得跑路的水准无法相比啊……  
他沉思了一会，终于说道：“您想取得天下么？”  
……  
谈了一整天，酒也凉了，两个人都忘了它的存在。诸葛亮将刘备送出门，看着他拍了拍那匹雄骏的白马然后翻身上去，一点看不出是四十多岁的人。  
原来我已经想了那么多，那么远。  
诸葛亮只是吃惊，那些战略简直是自己不假思索地说出来的。他从没对其他任何人说过这些，就连对自己，也只敢在夜深人静时稍微做一做梦。和表现出来的轻狂不同，他其实是个很务实的人。  
可他对着刘备的时候，就不一样了。两个一无所有的人，畅谈关于天下的，轻狂的梦想。  
他突然觉得自己的灵魂也变得轻起来，在天上漂浮着。  
刘备对他说：“明天我让人来接你吧。要不是太晚了，真想和你促膝长谈到天亮。”  
诸葛亮笑着回答：“还有很多时间的。”  
他回到草庐中，掩上门，待他一生的知己消失在夜色里。  
他觉得很高兴。

END


End file.
